


Carving Out My Heart (for you)

by Aphaea (Senpai_Lily)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senpai_Lily/pseuds/Aphaea
Summary: It's Keith's birthday, and Lance plans a fall festival party for him.





	Carving Out My Heart (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> A simple short Klance fan fic where the group carves pumpkins and such.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (also happy early birthday to my favorite spicy boi, Keith on oct. 23rd 2018!)

It didn’t seem like that long ago when Lance and Keith started dating. However, for the couple, it has seemed like they have spent an eternity with one another, and they wouldn’t want it any other way.  
Keith’s birthday was rolling around the corner, and Lance, as usual, wanted to throw a huge extravagant party. Keith didn’t allow him. So instead, Lance invited a small group of close friends and family to celebrate. There was no way that Lance would allow another year to slip by without Keith having a birthday party. Lance had planned to do some pumpkin carving that day for the group to help make some pies, which Hunk leading the group in the right direction for the recipe. Keith claimed it was way too much, yet Lance claimed it was way too little. It was simply from the fact that Keith felt he didn’t deserve so much love, yet Lance thought he deserved the world.  
“Alright, party people! First off, Shiro and I picked out everyone some pumpkins to carve,” Lance announced to everyone. Meanwhile, Shiro was going around the lengthy table, placing a pumpkin in front of each person. Shiro couldn’t help but laugh when he handed Pidge the smallest one. Pidge simply threw it back at him, claiming she was, quote, “No pussy,” and can handle a bigger one. So, Shiro gave her one. In fact, he gave her the biggest one. The small one ended up going to Keith, who preferred it that way anyway. Lance smiled as he sat down beside Keith. Lance was beaming at the whole group together. Everyone was there: Keith, Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, Krolia, Kolivan, Allura, Coran, Romelle and especially Kosmo.  
Kosmo went around, licking some of the spoons that were covered in pumpkin guts and seeds. No one protested Kosmo’s shenanigans until Hunk claimed that he could save the seeds and roast them with salt.  
Allura, Kolivan, Romelle, and Coran were confused with the whole tradition. Before that day, they hadn’t even known what a pumpkin was. However, it was quite amusing to the paladins when they watched Coran get the pumpkin goop stuck in his mustache. The goop matched the color of his mustache so well, no one noticed until string started to hang from the sides of it.  
Krolia smiled at the time she was having with her son, glad to be spending a real birthday with him, not one where they were stuck on a space whale or anything. She spoke to him about the time her and his father carved pumpkins for the first time together. She used to be just as confused as Allura and Coran were.  
Shiro was carving a spaceship in his, everyone shocked by the fact that it was coming out very well.  
Hunk, on the other hand, was carving a smiley face on his.  
Pidge was slicing through and carved out a picture of Rover.  
Krolia was cutting out a Blade of Marmora knife along with Kolivan.  
Allura etched out an Altean flower, but it wasn’t looking much like any kind of flower.  
Coran and Romelle were carving themselves onto the pumpkin.  
Lance looked over at Keith. He was carving out a simple traditional Jack-O-Lantern.  
“You’re so boring,” Lance teased him.  
“Oh yeah? What are you doing?” Keith retaliated. Lance turned around his pumpkin and Keith snorted at the design.  
“Is that me?” He asked. Lance nodded, smirking. On the pumpkin, Lance had etched Keith’s face in a silly and unflattering way. Underneath was the word ‘Mullet’ in bold lettering. “Face it, you love my hair.”  
“So what if I do?” Lance glanced at Keith and turned the pumpkin back at him. Everyone else at the table talked. Lance grabbed an electrical candle that he bought with Hunk at the dollar store and put it inside the pumpkin. Keith did the same. The two looked at each other and smiled endearingly.  
~*~  
Lance was worried Keith wasn’t enjoying himself. The group was all on the floor, watching Sixteen Candles. He hoped Keith wasn’t bored. He wanted the day to be perfect for Keith.  
“Are you bored..?” he whispered to him, putting an arm around him.  
“No.”  
“Don’t just say that,” Lance whined.  
“I’m not. I just think you did too much for me is all. I don't need any of this. Just you,” Keith felt his face heat up a bit. He really did love Lance, and he didn’t want it any other way. He didn’t deserve any of this. He didn’t deserve to have such a wonderful group of friends. He didn’t deserve to have his mother back. It was all overwhelming to him, and he didn’t want to get too attached and somehow lose it all again.  
“Of course you need this. Today is your day, samurai.” Lance winked.  
Coming from the kitchen was the amazing smell of apple pie.  
“That pie you made smells amazing, Hunk!” Lance changed the subject.  
“Thanks! Speaking of pie, I should check on it. It should be finished any minute now,” Hunk smiled, a bit flustered as he got complimented by the others for his skills.  
~*~  
“Come on, birthday boy! It’s time to have cake and opened your gifts!” Shiro patted Keith’s back. Keith turned around to him.  
“Alright, alright.”  
They all circled around the table as Keith sat down in the middle. Hunk’s pie was cooling as they took out the ice cream cake Lance bought. The cake was decorated with white and red frosting. With red gel icing, it read ‘Happy Birthday Keith!’ The lights dimmed.  
“Happy Birthday to you!”  
Keith felt awkward being the center of attention and just listening along. However, the look on Lance’s face was priceless.  
“Happy Birthday to you!”  
Lance was beaming. He just looked so happy and peaceful. It made Keith’s heart flutter.  
“Happy Birthday dear Keith!”  
Keith couldn’t help but crack a smile at Lance.  
“Happy Birthday to you!”  
Everyone was clapping. Keith snapped from his daydream and stared down at the candles.  
“Make a wish, Keith!” Pidge exclaimed.  
Keith could only think of one wish. He wanted to live a happy life with someone he truly loved. He wanted to live a happy life with Lance. If it meant that every day he could wake up to those blue eyes and dumb, stupid, childish grin, then of course. If it meant he could carve pumpkins with him, watch the seasons pass by and by, enjoying their time together forever, then he would. He would definitely.  
He blew out the candles.  
And once more, everyone clapped.  
Everyone started to chat with one another as Hunk cut the cake and pie for whoever wanted a piece. Lance had a piece of the pie in his hands.  
“Want to share a piece?” Lance asked Keith.  
“Yeah, sure.”  
And together, they sat together on the couch, feeding each other pieces of the pie. Keith didn’t mind getting fed by Lance. He did feel a few eyes glance over at the new couple as they shared a piece of the pie. Keith could hear Hunk talking in the background:  
“I’m so glad my food brings people together.”  
~*~  
The night was coming to an end. Everyone was out in the backyard as they placed all of the Jack-O-Lanterns out on the deck. Lance was drinking coffee as he leaned on the side of the house.  
“I did enjoy today.” Keith approached Lance and smiled softly.  
“You did?” Lance seemed a bit relieved.  
“I enjoy every day with you, dummy.” Lance seemed overwhelmed with joy  
“I love you, mullet,” He hugged Keith and placed his head in the crook of his neck.  
“I love you too, sharpshooter…” Keith felt his throat swell with the feeling of deep-hearted and pure love for the Cuban boy who had his arms wrapped around him. “I would carve every pumpkin in the world if it meant I got to see that smile and hear that laugh of yours.” Keith felt his voice crack a few times.  
Lance looked up and stared at Keith. Keith felt the heat of the dark ocean blue eyes on him. Suddenly, they were leaning in closer and closer until he could taste apple pie and coffee on his lips. It was a gentle yet passionate and loving kiss.  
The two stared out at the night sky, hand in hand, embracing the scenery and cozy warmth of one another.


End file.
